everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Patchworks Inc/adelaide medison design contest: results!!
sup y’all and wELCOME (drum roll) the results are in!!! please meet our contestants, cow the wow (with two designs), spud bud, bam sam, and sola woahla (also with two designs), all of which I hope love the nicknames I decided to use for them ,, there is no one singular design which won this contest, but some designs will obviously be more apparent than others in the final design I created for Adelaide. with each place I give I will also give a critique of the design, so without further ado, here are the places!! 6th place: by cow the wow!! (didn’t have permission to upload design prior to writing this) the direction of this design fit well with the sleek modern nurse idea I had in my head when first starting to design Adelaide before the contest, so I was happy to see this surfaced in the design. but, overall, the design is kind of lacking. of course, cow did mention they had not finished this design when they sent it, so I suppose I couldn’t judge only what is on the page, but the description didn’t go past anything I saw on the page, so my take back from this is simply to either finish the design with a description if you don’t have the time to draw it, and, when designing ocs, keep in mind their look in relation to what fandom they’re made for. For example, you wouldn’t draw your oc from The Jetsons in a poofy gown bc it doesn’t fit with the dress style of the show, in which I’m saying that the design of this dress doesn’t match the eah clothing style, although it easily could be tweaked to fit. other wise, I like where you were headed with it and esp enjoy the inclusion of the drama heads symbol!! I think it’s really representative and not used enough. 5th place: by cow the wow!! (didn’t have permission to upload design prior to writing this) this design had a lot more detail and weight to it than the last one, which I admire. I thought the top fit very well with the nurse theme and the skirt fit well w the eah, but I felt like the design was kind of clashing with its self. there was a poofy checkered skirt, paired with a jacket around the waist, then added with a flat more modern top with a bow with a Red Cross on it. it’s apparent that cow was trying to emulate different inspirations for the designs but didn’t find a way to effectively use all the separate ideas to create one flowing concept. when designing, I’d suggest asking yourself if the ideas you want to use do or can possibly work well together. if they can’t, then it’s best you shoes which you like best or think is most important, which I had to do a lot when making the final design for Adelaide after the contest. but I do enjoy how you wanted to include both her interest in theater and her medical background in her design, and how u included much more depth in this design!! 4th place: by sola woahla!! (right side design) both of solas designs had a lot of focus on the medical aspect of adelaide, which i loved. it’s full of lots of consideration towards nurses apparel and the obvious research required is really admirable. one point I’d like to bring up again is the designs fitting well w the fandom they were made for. While I think the top of the scrubs matches well with show designs, the scrub design as a whole doesn’t really fit as a signature design. I would love to incorporate the idea into the getting fairest line tho!! I really admire the inclusion of the brain wrinkles pattern tying to her interest in psychology and mental health, I think it was really clever!! I think one of my favorite pieces was the use of the pinstripe pattern. I think it matches so well with the character, colors, and concept!! 3rd place: by sola woahla!! (left side design) i think this design fit very well with the shows style of dress! I really loved the button up shirt and color, as well as the pinstripe shorts. (haha again I loved the pinstripes.) i think the shoes and shirt add the perfect modern touch along w the top and the cape. as for the cape, I think having the brain wrinkle pattern on the understand keeps it subtle but still noticeable and I think it fits much better just bc it probably is something you’d expect to see more in monster high rather than eah, but I do think it works very well here. one thing I would like to talk about is the measuring notches at the bottom of the shorts and on the straps of the top. sola mentioned it was to represent syringes, but I think the way they were implemented brings measuring tape to mind rather than syringes. it’s important when designing that your ideas are readable as intended or it might be confusing as to what you’re trying to portray. I’m not suggesting you leave to spots with the notches blank, but rather maybe ask for outside opinion about how it reads (which u probably inclined not to do bc this was a contest) or maybe try different ways to implement what u want and see which one you thinks matches the idea best. but this was a lovely design and I think the color was balanced very well and it just the right amount of full, not too cluttered, not too bland!! all the details I truly admire and found the inclusion of a band aid tin really rooted in and recognizable as nurse-related and is honestly kind of nostalgic imo. for your prize sola you get two bust arts of any characters you’d like!!! 2nd place: by spud bud!! from my judgement spud focused deeply in the historical accuracy of this design and tying in the culture of the Scottish nurse into the design. I think the pill shaped purse was really cute and clever to include. something I’d like to point out is a noticeable change in the detail in the design when reaching the bottom. The dress, gloves, apron, belt, hat, and patterns are all very detailed and engaging, while the tights and shoes seem very empty in comparison. I would suggest adding more detail to those items to balance the design. but I think the themes of the design flow together very well and the syringes were done very subtly but still noticeably included. I really enjoy the apron design and wanted to originally include an apron in the design. for your prize spud you get one bust art and one full body art of any oc youd like!!! 1st place: by bam sam!! and the winner of this design contest is sam!!!! congrats dude!!! I really liked the puffy sleeves on the jacket and the slight poof in the skirt, I think it ties the modern nurse concept to the fairytale aspect well. I think the rubber/latex collar was a good nod to rubber gloves as well. it holds a lot of detail, but I think it becomes visually cluttered in a few spaces. I think it happens most in the transition to the white jacket, as it’s a plain white with only designs on the edges and sleeves, making the edges and sleeves really crowded there. I think this could possibly be dealt with by making the trimming designs of the coat either bigger or with more spacing to balance the blank white with the v active design. I do enjoy how u balanced both the roots of nursing as well as her interest in theater in this design, and find many of the details v clear in message and clever. for the grand prize sam you get one bust art, one full body, and one full body w a background of the ocs of your choosing!!! —— the final design the result was a mash up of (most of) my favorite things from each design so a big thank you to everyone bc you all played a part!! unfortunately I could not include everything I liked bc they either didn’t work w the design or I didn’t want to clutter it too much. the design consists of sams jacket idea, complete w buttons inspired form cows right hand design and solas right hand design. the pocket on it is from solas scrub design, and the pin concept and some of the pins come from sams design, w some of the pins inspired from others. the star of life, nurses watch, and brain pin is from both of solas designs, the drama heads pin is from cows left hand design. I had to make the color of the nurse coat a lot bigger to fit so many pins,,,, I kept the poignant sleeves from sam design and made them a bit more wrinkled. the cuffs have buttons on them nodding to spades design w the buttons on the glove cuffs. the rubber gloves come from sams latex/rubber shirt/collar idea, but I decided to implement it in gloves instead bc nurses and doctors wear rubber gloves, matching the skirt underneath the coat. the skirt is directly from spades design, complete w stripes and syringes looping through the stripes. the belt on the coat is a combination of the belt in both of solas designs, w the monitor heart line for the belt w the center being hermes staff. the tights/socks are directly from sams design, I thought they were super clever. the boots are mostly inspired by the boots in sams design, w the amazing syringe heels included. I changed the tips of the boot to blue to match the dress and the buttons to look like pills, going back and connecting to spuds design. I picked spuds pill purse as Adelaide’s purse, i thought it was v original. the hat is a combination of both solas right hand design hat and spuds hat, mostly stemming from spades heart monitor line idea, but w only one line in the back like solas. the hair and skin tone was from spades design, but the ends of the hair being golden, inspired by solas and sams designs. the lip color and shape is from solas designs, and she has the beauty mark from spuds designs, but below the eye instead of above. the earrings are from sams design, w the choker being of my own invention. the design process Designprocess1.jpeg Designprocess2.jpeg Designprocess3.jpeg I hope u guys like her and liked being a part of this contest!!! again thank u all so much!! I literally could not have done this w out u guys!!! Category:Blog posts